List of Animals and Wildlife
There are non-anthropomorphic (normal non human-like) animals in the Happy Tree Friends world. Like the Happy Tree Friends, they can be killed in bloody, gruesome ways. In other cases, they are the cause of a character's death. :For more information on pets, see List of Pets, for more information on monsters, see Monsters Mammals The Baboon The Baboon appears in From A to Zoo. It is tormented by Cuddles and Toothy, and, as a result (though it may also have been from Sniffles's camera's flashing), goes rampant and kills Sniffles by tearing him apart, and eventually (possibly) causes the deaths of everyone still alive on the bus. The Baboon.jpg|The baboon. Baboonwithglasses.png|The baboon uses Sniffles' glasses to fool Lumpy. The Cow A cow that appears in Milkin' It under the ownership of Lumpy, and is stolen by Lifty and Shifty. The cow also appears in The Way You Make Me Wheel, Dunce Upon a Time, and Aw, Shucks!. The Grizzly Bear A grizzly bear that appears in Take a Hike. The Grizzly slices Nutty to pieces and savagely mauls Lumpy to death. It is voiced by Kenn Navarro. Bear.png|The Grizzly Bear pursuing its prey. Bearattack.png|Lumpy being mauled to death by the Grizzly. Lumpy's Elephant thumb|Lumpy's Elephant. A pet elephant of Lumpy's that appears in Junk in the Trunk, in which it plays an important role, as it runs away from home and Lumpy has to find it. Mittens A cat that makes regular cameos within the series. She appears in the episodes A Sight for Sore Eyes, Out of Sight, Out of Mime (in the DVD version only), Tongue Twister Trouble, Junk in the Trunk, Who's to Flame?, Doggone It, and Something Fishy. Mittens Honey.jpg|Mittens' first appearance. S3E9 Giggles and her cat.png|Mittens with Giggles. The Orca The Orca appears in Snow Place to Go, in which it kills off many of the Happy Tree Friends still alive in the frozen wastelands. Orca.jpg|The Orca. HTF Moments - Russell run out from orca (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Free Willy plays Moby Dick. The Reindeer A reindeer that is featured in Reindeer Kringle, kicking Petunia multiple times in the face. The reindeer can also be seen from a distance in Milkin' It and Class Act. The_Reindeer.jpg|The Reindeer. RD1.png|The Reindeer in Milkin' It. RD7.png|The Reindeer in Class Act. The Rhinoceros thumb|The Rhino in its enclosure. The Rhino makes an appearance in From A to Zoo, in which it is agitated by Cuddles burning its rump, and stabs Toothy through the face with its horn. The Seal The Seal appears in Better Off Bread, in which it is suffering from an oil spill along with two gulls. Its body is set on fire after Splendid uses his heat vision to repair the leaking oil tanker nearby. BoffB63.png|The seal stuck in oil. BoffB62.png|The problem heats up. Sniffles' Hamster A pet Hamster owned by Sniffles in Something Fishy. S3E9 Sniffles and his hamster.png|Sniffles and his hamster. poorhamster.png|The hamster being tormented by Russell's piranha. The Whale The Whale has appeared in 4 episodes. It first appears in Get Whale Soon as the whale that eats Lumpy and Russell. It then makes another appearance in Water You Wading For, in which it appears out of a pond and crushes Cuddles. Its third appearance is in A Change of Heart, in which it is seen dead, with an also dead Handy lying on it. It also appears in Mirror Mirror, in which it is used as a weapon by Splendont. Indexrussellwhale.jpg|The Whale from Get Whale Soon. Mirror2--whalefight.JPG|Whales seen in Mirror Mirror. Whistle A dog that appears in Doggone It. Whistle is based on writer Ken Pontac's dog with the same name, whose barks were recorded for this episode. Whistle is generally a sweet little puppy, but when he hears a whistle sound, he becomes savage and blood-thirsty. A dog that looks similar to him appears in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Junk in the Trunk, and the HTF Break Chore Loser. Cutewhistle.jpg|Isn't that the most adorable thing you ever saw? Whislegooddoggie.PNG|I stand corrected! Birds The Canary :For more information, see Canary A canary that is seen in I Get a Trick Out of You. Lumpy kept it in his hat for his magic performance, but it ended up dying before the show. He throws the bird in the air, expecting it to fly away, but it only falls to the stage, prompting Lumpy to nervously kick it out of the way. The Eagle The Eagle and her chicks are seen in Take a Hike, in which Flaky tries to help one of her chicks back into its nest and accidentally kills it and destroys the nest, provoking the mother to kill Flaky and use her carcass as a new nest for other chicks of hers. The Gulls thumb|A flock of gulls. These birds eat the guts of dead or dying Happy Tree Friends when they are at the beach/on the ocean. The Seagulls are featured in the episodes Wipe Out!, Better Off Bread, Sea What I Found, and Water Way to Go. The only time they ever actually kill someone is in Wipe Out!, in which they eat the injured and possibly dying Flaky. The Vultures The vultures behave very much like The Seagulls, meaning that they will swarm and shred any corpse or helpless victim. Vultures.jpg|The Vultures' appearance in Just Desert. S4E4 The Birds Refrence 2.png|The Vultures' appearance in Pet Peeve. The Woodpecker A woodpecker that is seen in Hide and Seek, in which its pecking makes Flippy flip, and it is then killed by his bowie knife. It makes another appearance in Eye Candy, causing Toothy to fall off a cliff by pecking his eye. It also makes a cameo at the beginning of Eyes Cold Lemonade. Purple Woodpecker.jpg|First appearance of the woodpecker. The Woodpecker.jpg|The woodpecker in Eye Candy, with new feathers. Reptiles and Amphibians The Alligators An alligator first appears in Water You Wading For as one of the creatures that attack Cuddles. A pet alligator is later seen in Junk in the Trunk, being held hostage with many other animals by Lifty and Shifty. An alligator can also be seen in the jungle level of Run and Bun. Water You Wading For So big mounth.PNG|An alligator about to bite Cuddles. Alligator.png|A pet alligator from Junk in the Trunk. The Frog The Frog is killed by The Mole in Every Litter Bit Hurts by being impaled with a litter spike, before being collected in a plastic bag. Toothy's Tortoise A tortoise appears in Junk in the Trunk, in which it is shown to be owned by Toothy, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Blast from the Past and Letter Late than Never. In the latter episode, it is shown as a savage creature, put on a leash like a dog, killing Lumpy later on. Toothy's Turtle.jpg|Toothy with his tortoise... LetterLateThanNever.JPG|...which is also a snapping turtle. Fish Russell's Piranha A pet piranha of Russell's, it can devour its target down to the bone in mere seconds. It appears in the episode Something Fishy, in which it devours Giggles and Petunia, as well as eats Flaky's hands and eventually Russell's head. Other piranhas, presumably also belonging to Russell, appear in YouTube Copyright School as part of an act of his. S3E9 SF Piranha.png|Russell's Piranha. S3E9 Russell and his piranha fish.png|Russell and his Piranha. Htf-piranhas.jpg|Piranhas in YouTube Copyright School. The Sharks The first sharks appear in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, swimming around the island. One of them kills Lifty and Shifty, and their fins are grayish-colored. Another shark makes an appearance in Petunia's Summer Smoochie, this one peach-colored. Sharks also appear in the TV series in the episodes Wipe Out! and Wingin' It. In these episodes, they are blue in color. They almost eat Flaky in these episodes, and, although she is injured by one in Wingin' It, she is never actually killed by one. They are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum and Kenn Navarro. Shark School.jpg|The Sharks. Blue Shark.jpg||The Shark and Flaky. Smoochie Shark.jpg|The Shark in Petunia's Smoochie. Various Marine Life These marine animals (consisting of a sawfish, a hammerhead shark, and an electric eel) are seen in Sea What I Found, in which Russell uses them to build a sea vessel to chase after Lifty & Shifty. However, this does not work and the sea creatures viciously attack him. Invertebrates The Bees The Bees make their first appearence in Sweet Ride, in which they kill Nutty when his head gets stuck in a beehive. They appear again in Take a Hike, this time showing no hostility to Nutty when he is slurping honey from a hive. In Aw, Shucks!, a beehive is knocked off its branch and some bees swarm around Toothy (though these might be wasps, as Toothy did not get an allergic reaction to their stings). One bee appears in The Carpal Tunnel of Love and stings Toothy in the eye, causing it to get infected. It comes back later and kills Lumpy when it stings his eye, causing him to crash into the back of a truck. Lookbecomemain.png|The bees' first victim. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_13.png|Toothy got zero allergies because these might be wasps or the writers are inconsistent. Moarhoney.png|The bees acting more passive towards Nutty. TCTofL36.png|A bee stings Toothy. TCTofL124.png|And Lumpy. The Giant Squid The Giant Squid first appears in Doggone It. It was a pet until it attacked and killed several characters before being captured by Lumpy. It appears again in You're Kraken Me Up, causing more carnage after Russell accidentally awakens it by dropping an anchor on its head. The Giant Squid.jpg|The Giant Squid. S4E1 Kraken!.png|Kraken! The Hermit Crab This small blue crab appears in Wipe Out!. It is first seen replacing its old shell with an ice cream cone, nearly being stepped on by Lumpy in the process. At the end of the episode, it uses Flaky's severed head as its new shell. Crab.png|The Hermit Crab. Shelless.png|Without shell. Coneshell.png|Satisfied with its new shell. The Snail The Snail is killed by Lumpy throwing a toothpick into it in Every Litter Bit Hurts. It also appears in A Sight for Sore Eyes. snail.png|The snail before its death in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Seeing eye tortose.png|Seeing eye snail? See Also *List of Pets *List of Birds *List of Snakes *List of Dogs *List of Fish Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Lists